


"Oh, the Gratitude!"

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, scifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He saved her from being kidnapped by a robot, but what happened after Donna jumped into the Tardis on the motorway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, the Gratitude!"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Doctor/Donna Missing Scenes Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: What was said in the TARDIS after Donna jumped into the Doctor's arms? (Runaway Bride)

"Donna, could you move your knee, please?"

"Oh, seriously! I could be road paste right now and all you're worrying about is my knee!" she scrambled off him with a huff.

The Doctor popped up like a loaded spring, none the worse for wear. He sprinted over to the console and started unwinding string and fanning away smoke that was leaking out of the control panels.

Donna followed him. "What _was_ that thing?"

"Robot scavenger," the Doctor said distractedly as he reached under the console and unhooked something.

"What would robots need to scavenge for? _I'm_ not spare parts!" Donna exclaimed indignantly.

"No, good point." He waved at the smoke which hadn't stopped. "I wonder, why _would_ they want you?" He looked at her speculatively.

"Hey, don't give me that look, buster. All I want is to get to my wedding."

"Right! Wedding! You're getting married. We must _get you to the church on time!_ " he sang a rift from the Rogers and Hammerstein musical.

"Oi! So get on with it!" she waved at the console, which was starting to look like a grilled mushroom with all the smoke leaking up around it.

He leaped around it, batting at controls. Donna coughed.

"Ow! That's hot!" The Doctor jerked back his fingers from the controls. The green light under the console had faded to a dark sullen red. There was a loud ripping noise, like God stripping the cosmic transmission, and they landed with a huge thump.

Donna staggered and grabbed the railing. There was a harsh electrical sound from the console, like the sizzle of sparklers on the Fourth of July. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

The Doctor started flapping his arms wildly, "Out! Out, out, out!" he yelled, running around the console toward her like he was herding mutant geese.

She dodged away from the maniacal stranger and ran for the door. The console exploded behind her, popping open a panel, and filling the interior with a cloud of smoke. She saw the skinny alien grab a fire extinguisher from behind one of the support columns and start spraying it as he backed out of the doors behind her.

"Some space ship this is, Martian!"

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
